Sakura and Tomoyo
by FacingFireTogether
Summary: This is my version of the Clow Card series and also a very sweet friendship story about Sakura and Tomoyo. NOT a lesbian story! PLEASE REVIEW! I worked so hard on this and put my whole heart into it! NO flames!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: OK, I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't been around much lately, but I've been busy. Well, here's a Sakura and Tomoyo friendship fanfic. THIS IS NOT a lesbian story so stop looking at me like that! The story is based on the Cardcaptor Sakura episodes…only it's my version of the plot. Sakura tells the story and its from her point of view. I put a lot of thinking and work into this story so PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Also, if you're a HUGE Sakura\Shaoran fan or a HUGE Eriol\Tomoyo fan, you may not like the story. I made Shaoran and Eriol evil in the story. NO flames!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Sakura or Tomoyo…CLAMP does!!!

Sakura and Tomoyo 

Chapter One

The Beginning

My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I was getting ready for school…but I still was shocked by last nights events with that creature Kero, and the first Clow Card.

I did know one thing though…I can't tell anyone about it. Mainly my best friend Tomoyo Daidouji. Last night was dangerous enough…God only knows what awaits ahead and because I love Tomoyo because she's my best friend and also because of Tomoyo's bad health…I can't let her get hurt or worse.

I walked into the classroom and saw I was first there. I sighed and went to sit down when I saw Tomoyo walk in. "Good morning Sakura-chan", said Tomoyo cheerfully.

"Morning Tomoyo-chan. How are you feeling today?" I asked. "I'm okay…but I caught something very interesting on tape last night", said Tomoyo as she pulled her camcorder out of her school bag.

She pressed the play button. I looked on the small video screen and saw…me flying on my magical staff with the FLY card and Kero flying by my side.

I was silent for a minute. 'Oh God! I can't have Tomoyo-chan find out!' I thought as I began to panic. "Um…", I started.

But then Kero came out of my schoolbag! "What's wrong Sakura?! A Clow Card? I'll take it on!" said Kero.

Tomoyo looked at Kero, at first she looked confused…but then she clapped her hands together happily. "What a cute sidekick!" said Tomoyo.

At break, the three of us sat in the grass behind the school where no one else was. Kero and I explained everything to Tomoyo.

"And so, Sakura became Cardcaptor Sakura", said Kero. "My! How amazing! A Cardcaptor that protects the city from the danger of the Clow Cards! That's so awesome!" said Tomoyo, her eyes sparkling.

"I don't think I can do something that big!" I said. Tomoyo suddenly looked at me, and held my hand and went up close to me face to face.

"Yes you can Sakura-chan! I have faith in my Sakura-chan! Can you show me your magic?" asked Tomoyo.

"What!" I cried. "There's no one watching, just do a flashy little one!" said Kero. I sighed but pulled out the Clow key.

"Key that hides the powers of the Dark. Show your true form Before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract, RELEASE!" I commanded.

The key turned into a wand. "You can use magic with your staff?" asked Tomoyo happily. "Um…yeah", I replied.

"Do you have a trademark pose yet?" asked Tomoyo. I looked at Tomoyo. "W-Why?" I asked mortified. "Magical spells and poses are the two most basic things of being a magical girl!" said Tomoyo dreamily.

I had a bad feeling Tomoyo would take a liking to this…but I couldn't have Tomoyo help me capture the Clow Cards…it was too dangerous for her.

The next morning I was sleeping in late because it was a Sunday. Then I heard my phone ring. "What?!" I said still half asleep. I looked at my alarm clock and saw it was 11 in the morning.

I picked up the phone. "Hello? Kinomoto Residence", I said. "Sakura-chan?" asked a very tired voice on the other line…it was Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan…you sound VERY tired! Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. "Yeah…I was just up all night…", started Tomoyo weakly. Then I heard on the line Tomoyo let out a tiny cry of pain.

"Tomoyo-chan! What's wrong?" I asked concerned. "It's just my fingers…they are very sore…I was sewing a lot of clothes last night", said Tomoyo.

"Can you come down to my house today Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo. "Of course. I'll be right down", I said.

I hung up and got dressed and raced to Tomoyo's house.

When I knocked on her bedroom door I saw Tomoyo open it. She looked terrible. She looked very tired and her fingers looked red they were so sore.

"Tomoyo-chan! Are you okay!?" I cried worriedly as she let me in. "I'm fine…", started Tomoyo. We sat down on the couch, Tomoyo looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"Tomoyo-chan…why were you up all night sewing!?" I asked. "Because…I was sewing something very special for you Sakura-chan", said Tomoyo.

"I sewed over 20 battle costumes for you!" said Tomoyo as she started to recover a little. "Tomoyo-chan! You are going through so much pain right now though! You didn't have to…sew all those clothes for me!" I cried. I was so worried…Tomoyo's health is so bad and she shouldn't be missing her sleep.

"I'll be fine Sakura-chan…don't worry about it", said Tomoyo smiling.

"Sakura-chan…I know that my health is bad. But…can I help you capture the Clow Cards?" Tomoyo asked.

"What! Tomoyo-chan, it's way too dangerous for you! You'll get hurt or worse. There is no way you can help me!" I said. I was too worried…I couldn't let Tomoyo be in such danger.

Tomoyo said nothing…I began to feel guilty when I saw tears sparkle in her blue eyes. "S-Sakura-chan…I thought…we were friends! Friends always stick together!" cried Tomoyo.

I knew I was about to make a huge mistake…but I couldn't make my Tomoyo-chan cry like that. I reached over and pulled Tomoyo into a sisterly hug.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan…I just worry about your health. Of course you can help me!" I cried as I patted Tomoyo's long thick black hair.

Tomoyo stopped crying and when we let go of each other she smiled at me. "Sakura-chan…you really were worried about me…that means that Sakura-chan loves me!" said Tomoyo happily.

I smiled and patted her hair.

"But…if it gets too dangerous Tomoyo-chan…and God forbid if something happened to you…you can't help me anymore…you can try though, okay sweetie?" I said soothingly.

Tomoyo nodded and we hugged again.

To Be Continued…


	2. Sakura's Rival Appears!

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you! NO flames.

Sakura and Tomoyo 

Chapter Two

Sakura's Rival Appears

I've already captured a lot of Clow Cards…but I still had a long road ahead of me. I was still worried about Tomoyo…her health has been getting much worse.

Finally I was walking up to my desk in the classroom and I saw Tomoyo walk in the classroom. She looked so pale and tired.

"Tomoyo-chan…", I started worriedly. Her beautiful blue eyes no longer sparkled and she looked horrible.

"Morning Sakura-chan…", said Tomoyo weakly. "Are you all right Tomoyo-chan?" I asked concerned. "Yes. Just a bit tired…", replied Tomoyo weakly.

Then we saw the teacher walk in. "Now, today we have a new student joining us", said the teacher. Then a boy walked in. He was Chinese but he had brown hair and brown eyes.

But there was something else…he was staring at me…with this pure evil look. "Sakura-chan…is he staring at you?" asked Tomoyo. I nodded. I was completely scared and even had the chills.

"His name is Shaoran Li. He comes from Hong Kong", said the teacher. "Now, Shaoran, you can sit behind Sakura", said the teacher.

I flinched. This was not my day…he looked very evil and wouldn't take his eyes off of me. He walked by me and stopped in front of my desk. He stared down at me.

The more he stared at me, the more scared I got. "You're seat is _behind_ Sakura-chan", snapped Tomoyo at Shaoran. She knew he was creeping me out.

Shaoran eyed Tomoyo and then sat down at his desk. During math class, he kept staring at me. I couldn't even think clearly.

But then I was able to ignore him because I noticed Tomoyo was looking VERY weak and tired. "Tomoyo-chan?" I asked. But then she fell asleep! She nearly fell out of her seat, but I caught her.

Luckily, we had Miss. Mizuki as a math teacher that day and she's much more nicer. "Is Miss. Daidouji all right?" asked Miss Mizuki concerned.

I patted Tomoyo awake. "What?" asked Tomoyo weakly. "Tomoyo-chan…you look so tired…maybe I should take you to the nurse…", I said worriedly.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan…the doctor said this will be happening for a while", said Tomoyo. I still looked worried. I held my Best friend's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Tomoyo-chan…if your too tired to go on with school…I will take you to the nurse", I said. Tomoyo smiled. "I know Sakura-chan…but I'll be fine", said Tomoyo.

Shaoran was watching the whole thing.

By the afternoon at break, Tomoyo was outside and she was walking and all of a sudden Shaoran came. "Yes?" asked Tomoyo.

She noticed he had some kind of compass thing. He held it and pointed at Tomoyo's chest. "Lighting, Fire, Water and ice….show me the truth!" commanded Shaoran.

A blue laser shot out from the compass and hit Tomoyo.

Tomoyo let out a cry of pain…it felt like an icy stab in her chest. Then the light was gone.

"I knew it! You are helping the Cardcaptor!" said Shaoran. "What…are you talking about!?" cried Tomoyo fearfully. "Either hand over Sakura's Clow Cards, or you pay the price!" snapped Shaoran.

"I'll never let you hurt Sakura-chan!" cried Tomoyo. Then a blue laser shot out of the compass and shot Tomoyo in the chest again…only this time it was more painful and was staying there was a long time.

I was looking for Tomoyo…all of a sudden I heard from around the corner, a girl screaming in pain. I looked and saw…that Shaoran kid hurting Tomoyo!

"Tomoyo-chan!" I cried fearfully. I ran over and knocked Shaoran off his feet causing the compass and stop shooting off a laser.

Tomoyo collapsed to the ground. She was breathing heavily and dramatically. "Tomoyo-chan!" I cried as I ran over and lifted her up a little.

"Tomoyo-chan! Where does it hurt?" I asked worriedly. "E-Everywhere…I only chose to get hurt because S-Shaoran said…h-h-he w-w-was g-g-going t-t-to h-h-h-hurt you!" whimpered Tomoyo weakly.

"Tomoyo-chan! You can't go getting yourself hurt just for me! You should have came to me for help!" I cried. "I know…but I d-d-d-didn't want you to get h-hurt S-Sakura-chan", cried Tomoyo.

Tomoyo started to cry a little. "Shhhh, it's all right Tomoyo-chan…it's going to be okay sweetie", I soothed in a soft voice. Shaoran was gone…but I didn't care where he went. I patted Tomoyo's long hair and held onto her. "Sakura-chan…I think I can stand now…", said Tomoyo unsurely.

I nodded and helped Tomoyo up off the ground. "Are you in pain Tomoyo-chan?" I asked worriedly. "No…I'm just a little weak", replied Tomoyo weakly. And her voice was shaky. I held Tomoyo's hand and helped her back into the school.

After school was over, we were walking back home. Tomoyo was feeling much better. "Tomoyo-chan…I don't like the fact that you got hurt today just because of the Clow Cards", I said.

"I'm okay now though", said Tomoyo smiling. I then stopped walking and held Tomoyo's hand. "Tomoyo-chan…", I started.

But I couldn't tell her about not wanting her to help me with capturing the Clow Cards because of the horrible events because all of a sudden, we heard a loud bang. It was thunder!

"Thunder?" I asked. "Perhaps a passing storm!" cried Tomoyo. We ran behind bushes for shelter in case it started to rain.

I put my hands on my ears because the thunder was so loud. Then I saw Tomoyo breathing in and out deeply. "Tomoyo-chan?" I asked worriedly.

At first, Tomoyo didn't reply. "Tomoyo-chan!" I cried. "I'm okay Sakura-chan…I just need to calm my heart down because I ran so fast", replied Tomoyo finally.

I then remembered how Tomoyo's heart is very bad…it's not a life and death problem but if Tomoyo runs too fast…her heart will stop beating or not beat right. To stop that from happening, Tomoyo has to breathe deeply.

Then we saw it wasn't raining. "Huh? It isn't raining!" I said. Then the thunder was gone and it was sunny again.

I walked Tomoyo home and then walked back to my house.

By night, I was looking at a picture of me and Tomoyo. In the picture, we were both in our favorite pajamas and on Tomoyo's bed. I was braiding Tomoyo's hair and she looked so happy.

I love Tomoyo so much…I felt like my whole world came to an end when I saw her get hurt today. And…were just starting the Clow Card journey. I couldn't let Tomoyo help me capture the cards anymore…it was way too dangerous for her.

Even if she didn't have Health problems…it would still be dangerous. But…it makes it worse because Tomoyo is very weak and fragile. It may not look it when she's feeling all right…but it's true.

But…there's something else that's been on my mind about Tomoyo. Every time I look into those beautiful sparkling blue eyes…I keep getting this strong feeling in my heart.

Also, every time I'm around Tomoyo's presence…I feel like there's something I have to tell her…what is it though?

I let my head fall on the pillow. "Why do I always feel so dreamy when I see Tomoyo-chan?!?! And…we're just best friends! How come we're so close!" I cried. I then thought of something though…Tomoyo is not the only one I feel dreamy around. "Yukito!" I realized. I always feel dreamy around him.

Then again…Tomoyo is a lot like a sister to me…because I don't have a mother anymore…Tomoyo is always there for me. She's so loveable, supportive, kind, sweet and also obsessed with me.

I sighed and went to go downstairs but then I heard my cell phone ringing. I picked it up and answered. "Hello? Kinomoto Residence", I said.

"Sakura-chan? It's me Tomoyo-chan", said Tomoyo's voice on the other line. "Tomoyo-chan!" I said happily.

"Sakura-chan, look out the window!" Tomoyo said urgently. I looked out the window and saw that the thunder storm was back.

"I see it Tomoyo-chan…", I started. "Okay! I'll meet you outside by the clocktower! I bring a new outfit too!" said Tomoyo cheerfully. Then she hung up.

"Oh no! I can't have Tomoyo-chan come in such danger!" I cried. I sighed and walked to the clock tower. Sure enough, Tomoyo was there and her bodyguards parked the same van with all the costumes in it. "Now, come this way Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo happily.

After I changed into the new one I looked into the mirror. "It's…kind of cute…", I said. It was true there have been worse then this. It was pink and black and was made of rubber so that thunder or lighting wouldn't come after me. It was in the shape of a cat. It had cat ears and a tail.

Tomoyo was already filming me. "You look SOOOO kawaii Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo happily. I then looked up in the air and saw a cloud shaped like a wolf or dog or some kind of beast.

"What is that?!" I cried. Then lighting came crashing down right at us. I gasped. "Tomoyo-chan, look out!!" I cried as I pushed Tomoyo out of the way and we both landed in a bush.

The lighting didn't get us. "Tomoyo-chan, are you hurt?" I asked fearfully. "I'm okay…", said Tomoyo weakly.

Then we saw the Clow Card's true form. It kind of looked like a wolf…but more like a beast. It was pure white and very big.

It roared loudly. It sounded like a dinosaur.

"Sakura-chan…how are you going to seal it?" asked Tomoyo. Then we saw someone standing on a roof. "You really don't know anything about this, do you?" yelled the person.

I looked closer…it was that creep of a Shaoran that hurt Tomoyo! Now wasn't really the time for a fight…but I couldn't control myself.

"YOU!!!!" I yelled. Shaoran came down. He approached closer. I quickly stood in front of Tomoyo. "You hurt Tomoyo-chan once…I'm not letting you hurt her again!" I snapped.

"I already gave Daidouji the threat…I'm just here to get this card", yelled Shaoran. "Let's just forget about this card for a second!" I screamed.

"Why did you even hurt Tomoyo-chan in the first place?!" I yelled angrily. "Because, she's helping you collect the Clow Cards!" admitted Shaoran.

"But…if she's still helping you…I wouldn't mind teaching Daidouji another lesson", started Shaoran as he came closer. I then did something I never did before. I grabbed Shaoran by the shirt collar.

"Look, if you EVER hurt Tomoyo-chan again…you will pay dearly!" I screamed as I threw him to the ground.

Then we saw another lighting strike come crashing down. "Tomoyo-chan! Run!" I cried. Tomoyo nodded and started run.

Then I threw Shaoran a sharp look. "Is this the THUNDER card?" I asked. "Correct", snapped Shaoran. "I'll only let you help me search for and capture the Clow Cards…if you let Tomoyo help as well…and if you keep your hands off of her!" I snapped.

There was silence for a few seconds. "All right. Deal", Shaoran finally said as he held out a hand for us to shake. I didn't though. I turned away from him to face the THUNDER card.

I pulled out the FLY card. "FLY!" I yelled. Two wings appeared on my back. I flew up in the air.

Then lighting crashed down toward Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan!" I cried worriedly. Then Tomoyo went to run but the lighting slashed across her arm, causing a deep wound…she wasn't shocked but cut badly. I saw Tomoyo fall to her knees, clutching her arm.

I then landed on the roof and pulled out the SHADOW card. "Shadow, trap Thunder in a dark circle!" I commanded as I hit the SHADOW card with my staff.

Shadow did so. "Return to the Guise you were meant to be in! CLOW CARD!" I yelled. Thunder was sealed.

I then ran down to where Tomoyo was.

"Tomoyo-chan!" I cried as I knelt down by her. "S-Sakura-chan…", uttered Tomoyo weakly. I looked at the wound in her arm…it was bleeding badly.

"Tomoyo-chan…we have to get you to a hospital before you lose too much blood!" I cried. I quickly called Tomoyo's bodyguards to take us.

When we finally arrived to the hospital I was in the waiting room for quite a while…then I saw the doctor come out with Tomoyo…she looked like she was still in pain…but there was a cast wrapped around her arm.

"Will she be all right?!" I cried. "Yes. She did lose massive amount of blood however…but she's going to be just fine. In fact she can go home right now", said the doctor.

I sighed with relief. I walked over to Tomoyo. "Sakura-chan…thank you for saving me…", said Tomoyo. "And also…thank you for defending me from Shaoran", said Tomoyo.

I then started to cry terribly and carefully hugged Tomoyo tightly to myself. "Tomoyo-chan! Your my best friend! I can't stand to watch you get hurt!" I sobbed.

Tomoyo hugged me and patted my hair.

To be Continued….


	3. Sakura's Freezing Ice Skating

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Thank you! Go easy on me!

Sakura and Tomoyo

Chapter Three 

Sakura's Freezing Ice Skating

Months have passed since I first started collecting the Clow Cards…but I still had a lot more to collect.

However, with each passing day…I worry more and more about Tomoyo. Every time she helps me out…her health grows worse. Not to mention…there were a lot of times when she got hurt.

I still didn't get a chance to tell Tomoyo that she can't help me out anymore because of her health. But…every single time I try we get interrupted or a Clow Card comes!

Tomoyo is very special to me…I can't stand watching her get hurt because of me!!!

Well, at least one good thing is going on this month. It's finally winter and ice and snow were everywhere! It was very cold out…but Tomoyo and me were happy and cheerful because we would soon be going Ice Skating.

I was walking down the cold road to school. I was foolishly on my roller Skates. Tomoyo was walking with me.

I noticed that Tomoyo was shivering slightly from the cold air. "Tomoyo-chan…are you cold?" I asked concerned. "I'm okay Sakura-chan…I was at the doctors again yesterday and he said that its normal for me to get cold more then normal children…", started Tomoyo.

"Normal children?" I asked worriedly. "Well…you know what I mean. Kids who don't have health problems. Sometimes…I think I'm not normal because of my health", Tomoyo said a little sadly.

"I can't run fast or play hard or even be outside and play in the snow!" cried Tomoyo.

I didn't know Tomoyo felt this horrible about her health…she's always just talking about how ultra-cute I am. "Tomoyo-chan…you ARE normal! Just because you have health problems doesn't mean your not normal!" I cried.

I saw tears sparkle in Tomoyo's eyes. I stopped walking and hugged Tomoyo tightly. "Tomoyo-chan…I know its hard for you to have such bad health…but…it will be all right", I soothed as I patted her hair. "I know it will be…but…it's so hard Sakura-chan!" sobbed Tomoyo.

I held onto her tighter to comfort her. "Shhhh, you'll be okay Tomoyo-chan", I soothed.

When we were almost to school, Tomoyo was still very upset. I could tell. We were walking across a patch of ice…and we both slipped and fell!

"Tomoyo-chan, are you hurt?" I asked fearfully. "No…", started Tomoyo. I sighed with relief and got up and helped Tomoyo up.

Then I saw Tomoyo clutch her chest. "Tomoyo-chan!" I cried worriedly. "I'm all right…it's just that scar on my chest from when I had my first surgery…when I was 8", replied Tomoyo.

I then remembered Tomoyo telling me about when she was 8-years-old, before she knew me and moved to Tomoeda…she had her first surgery to try and help make her heart better…it only helped a little and Tomoyo had a scar on her chest from the surgery. If something hard or sharp ever hit that scar, Tomoyo would be in pain.

I guessed that the ice was so hard her chest hit it.

"Tomoyo-chan…how many surgeries have you had?!" I asked. I knew she had 4 different ones while she knew me…but was there possibly more?

"Well…including the one when I was 8…five", said Tomoyo. "But…there's something I have to tell you Sakura-chan", said Tomoyo.

But before she could continue…we were at school.

While in the classroom, I noticed Tomoyo looked very upset about something. Then she raised her hand. "Yes Miss. Daidouji?" asked the teacher.

"Um…can I go get a drink of water in the hallway…?" asked Tomoyo…her voice was VERY shaky. "Yes…but please hurry back", said the teacher. I saw Tomoyo leave the classroom.

I then raised my hand. "Yes Miss. Kinomoto?" asked the teacher. "Um…I forgot some of my study work…I'll be right back…", I said. Before the teacher could even reply, I left the classroom.

I walked down the empty halls…it was very quiet and I didn't hear anything. Then I saw Shaoran walking down the hall with Meilin by his side. I quickly hid under a desk so that they didn't see me.

I was listening to what they were talking about. "Shaoran, do you want to go out to the dance on Sunday?" asked Meilin.

"Meilin we're only 10!" pointed out Shaoran. "So? Come on! Maybe after the dance we can go back to your apartment and do something…more private", said Meilin.

I felt like throwing up from hearing that. My God! We're only 10!!! Then I sneezed. I tensed in case they heard me. But then they were gone.

I then climbed out from under the desk and heard something from a corner in the hallway. "Huh?" I asked. It was coming from a corner in the hallway.

It sounded like…a girl crying. I then knew it was Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan!" I cried. I ran over to the corner in the hallway and saw Tomoyo knelt down on the floor sobbing heavily. Even her shirt was tear-stained. I knelt down by her. "Tomoyo-chan…", I whispered as I held onto her to comfort her.

"S-S-Sakura-chan…remember w-w-w-when I said I had t-t-t-to t-t-t-tell you s-s-s-s-something?" sobbed Tomoyo. "Yes", I replied as I brushed Tomoyo's tears away with my hand.

"S-Sakura-chan…I didn't have the heart to tell you 2 weeks ago…but I have to have another surgery…", sobbed Tomoyo.

My heart sank. I even felt a tight knot in my stomach. "W-When…?" I asked trying to fight back tears. "In t-t-three d-d-days…", cried Tomoyo.

"Well…everything is going to go okay, right?" I asked fearfully. Tomoyo looked up. Her blue eyes were full with tears, soaking her hair.

"T-The hospital isn't s-s-s-sure…it's a very risky surgery…", sobbed Tomoyo. I couldn't hold back tears any longer.

I couldn't believe it…I can't lose Tomoyo! "Tomoyo-chan…what kind of surgery is it?" I asked fearfully.

"The surgery is to give me a new heart…because mine is getting too bad", explained Tomoyo weakly.

I then hugged Tomoyo tightly. "Oh Tomoyo-chan! There has to be someway that the surgery isn't so risky!" I cried as I patted her hair.

"There isn't…I didn't want to tell you t-t-this but…my chances for surviving is only 20", sobbed Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan…I'll be there for you at the hospital…no matter what…I'll make sure that you will be all right!" I cried.

After school, I walked Tomoyo home. "Tomoyo-chan…how are you doing?" I asked worriedly. Tomoyo was silent.

"S-Sakura-chan…I just thought of something…Christmas is in only three days!" sobbed Tomoyo. "What if the surgery doesn't go all right? What if……I die on Christmas?!" sobbed Tomoyo.

I couldn't take it anymore. I threw my arms around Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan! I love you so much! I promise you you'll be all right!" I sobbed.

"I love you too Sakura-chan…more then anything!" cried Tomoyo.

After Tomoyo was home and settled…I raced home and ran up the stairs and ran in my bedroom and slammed my bedroom door shut.

My eyes were full with tears…I didn't know what to do or think…if Tomoyo doesn't survive this surgery…my whole world would be gone…Tomoyo was my whole world!

I collapsed on my bed, sobbing heavily. "Tomoyo-chan!" I cried. Then I heard Kero fly over to me, looking concerned.

"Now what happened?" asked Kero worriedly. "K-Kero-chan…Tomoyo-chan has to have a very risky surgery in three days…the hospital is going to t-t-try t-t-to g-g-give T-Tomoyo-chan a new h-h-heart because t-t-the one she has is too weak…but her chances for surviving this surgery is very low…too low!" I sobbed.

"Are they sure that the surgery has to be done? Can't they just avoid and just get stronger medicine for Tomoyo's current heart?" asked Kero.

I shook my head weakly. "No…the surgery has to be done…otherwise Tomoyo will die in a matter of months or weeks because her heart is too weak", I cried.

Meanwhile, at Tomoyo's house….Tomoyo was resting in bed. She was looking at a picture of her and Sakura. "Sakura-chan…", uttered Tomoyo.

Then she heard her mother, Sonomi.

"Tomoyo!" called her mother worriedly. "Tomoyo dear, how are you feeling today?!" asked Sonomi concerned. "I'm okay…just a little weak", replied Tomoyo.

"Are you sure sweetie? The surgery is only three days away and I want to make sure you are all right", said Sonomi as she sat on the edge of Tomoyo's bed.

Tomoyo couldn't take this pain anymore…the pain inside that hurt most was the fact that she might die and how much it will hurt Sakura.

Tomoyo then burst into tears. Sonomi cradled her beloved daughter in her lap. "M-Mother…I'm not all right…I'm scared…!" sobbed Tomoyo.

"Shhhh, I know you are Tomoyo honey. But…I'm going to make sure you'll be okay", whispered Sonomi softly as she patted Tomoyo's hair out of her face. "Mom…in case…I don't make it through the surgery…tell Sakura-chan that I love her with all my heart…and I left all the battle costumes I sewed for her to keep", cried Tomoyo.

It pained Sonomi to hear her own 10-year-old daughter say these things…but she held back tears and nodded. "Also…I know the hospital said I have to take it easy until the surgery…but I want to spend one last precious day with Sakura-chan", said Tomoyo.

"Doing what?" asked Sonomi. "Well…remember, our class is going ice skating at the rink tomorrow?" asked Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo…I'm not saying this to hurt your feelings…but you can't go sweetie. It will be too hard on your body and heart", said Sonomi.

Tomoyo then started to cry again. "B-But…mom…I love Sakura-chan and I'm sure I'll be fine if I just skate a tiny bit…!" sobbed Tomoyo.

Sonomi knew she shouldn't let her daughter go…but Tomoyo looked so hurt from the fact that she couldn't go.

Sonomi sighed and held her daughter's tiny hand. "All right Tomoyo…you can go. But, you can only skate a tiny bit and even when you do…don't push yourself too hard", said Sonomi softly.

Tomoyo smiled weakly and nodded.

The next morning, I was up bright and early and after breakfast…I was walking to school. Then I walked in the classroom and saw Tomoyo there.

"Good morning Tomoyo-chan!" I said happy to see she looked like she was doing a bit better. "Morning Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo.

"Sakura-chan, my mom said it's all right if I come with you all to the skating rink!" said Tomoyo. My heart sank…I knew the surgery was only two days away…and if Tomoyo pushed herself too hard…her chances for surviving would drop down to nothing.

When we finally arrived to the skating rink, I was putting my skates on. This was my first lesson…so I didn't know how good I would be.

I then saw Tomoyo get on the ice and started skating like a pure talent. I started to walk on the ice. Once on it, I then saw Tomoyo skating a little faster.

"Tomoyo-chan! Don't go too fast!" I cried worriedly. I lost my balance and fell! "That girl…", I said. Then I saw her skate up to me, concerned.

"Sakura-chan, are you hurt?" asked Tomoyo worriedly. "I'm fine…but Tomoyo-chan…I think it would be better if you didn't skate so hard and fast…", I said. "It's okay Sakura-chan…", said Tomoyo as she helped me up off the ice.

"Come on Sakura-chan, I'll race you!" said Tomoyo cheerfully. "Wait up Tomoyo-chan!" I said as I tried to skate after her.

She was too talented and fast though! I finally caught up. "Tomoyo-chan…you were going very fast…are you feeling okay? I mean…your heart", I said concerned. "I'm okay Sakura-chan…I did have chest pain early this morning…but I'm fine now", said Tomoyo.

"Chest pain?" I cried fearfully. Before Tomoyo could reply…we saw Shaoran slip and fall, and he knocked down Meilin, and Meilin knocked down Naoko!

"Talk about a pile!" I said laughing. Tomoyo giggled. "Should we go for some hot chocolate? I feel a little weak…", started Tomoyo.

"Sure…you shouldn't overdo it Tomoyo-chan", I said as I held her hand and we got off the ice and went to get Hot Chocolate. We were there for quite a while…but when we were walking back to the ice rink…it was rather quiet.

Then I felt the presence Clow Card! "Tomoyo-chan…stay close…there's a Clow Card somewhere here", I said urgently.

We looked on the ice rink…and everyone was frozen! Into ice! Then I noticed that the temp was dropping below 0.

"Sakura-chan…how come we haven't frozen yet?" Tomoyo asked. "Maybe because I have magical power and since you are closest to me…it will take longer for you to freeze up", I guessed.

Then we saw a huge ice block come flying down at us. "Tomoyo-chan! Look out!" I cried. Tomoyo got hit by it and slid across the ice. "Tomoyo-chan!" I screamed.

I skated to where she was. "Tomoyo-chan!" I cried as I rushed over to her. I shook her slightly. "S-Sakura-chan…" she uttered weakly.

"Tomoyo-chan…are you hurt?" I asked concerned. "No…", replied Tomoyo. I helped her up. Then another long block of ice came down and hit me and I slid across the ice on my side and my back hit a hard piece of ice, knocking me out!

Tomoyo rushed over to my side. "Sakura-chan!" cried Tomoyo worriedly as she knelt down by me.

"Sakura-chan! Wake up please!" cried Tomoyo as she began to shake me slightly. I opened my eyes and saw Tomoyo's worried face.

"Sakura-chan…are you okay?" asked Tomoyo concerned. "Yes…", I started. "Listen Sakura-chan…I have an idea…I can lure this Clow Card to you while its still under the ice. Then you'll seal it when it comes up", said Tomoyo.

I wasn't too sure about this…it sounded too risky for Tomoyo…but I nodded.

Then Tomoyo skated toward where the card was under the ice and started to lure it toward me…but the card tricked us! It came up from the ice and attacked Tomoyo!

Tomoyo flew right through the air and hit the hard ice. She landed right on her back, but there were drops of blood by her.

She was bleeding! I went to run over to her because I knew she was hurt…but she got up. "Tomoyo-chan! Don't get up! It's too reckless!" I cried. Tomoyo skated toward the card again. "Tomoyo-chan!" I yelled. Then Tomoyo began to skate toward me to lure the card to me for me to seal it.

She quickly moved out of the way and I sealed the card. "Return to the Guise you were Meant to be in. CLOW CARD!!!!" I screamed. It was sealed. I saw on the card it was the FREEZE card.

I then saw Tomoyo fell to her knees…she looked like she was in a lot of pain. "Tomoyo-chan!" I cried as I ran over and knelt down.

"S-Sakura-chan…!" whimpered Tomoyo. I then saw a deep wound in her back. I also noticed that Tomoyo's breathing was sounding like she was having trouble getting air into her lungs…as if her lungs were almost punctured.

After making sure everyone was all right, I quickly called an ambulance.

Tomoyo was in the hospital for 6 hours in treatment. I paced the waiting room floor. Then the doctor came out. "Is she going to be all right?" I asked.

"Yes…luckily…her lungs are not punctured but she will have to stay in the hospital until her heart surgery is done…which because of what happened today. Her chances for surviving the surgery are from 10 to 0", explained the doctor. I nodded.

I felt like this was the end…but Tomoyo had to survive! I love Tomoyo with all my heart!

To Be Continued….


	4. The Christmas Miracle

Author's Note: This is a VERY intense chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! Go easy on me.

Sakura and Tomoyo 

Chapter Four

The Christmas Miracle 

It was only a day before the heart surgery. Tomoyo was in the hospital because of that incident with the FREEZE card.

I was so scared and worried for Tomoyo…so was Tomoyo's mom. The day before Tomoyo's surgery was Christmas eve day. It was an early Monday morning. I was sitting at my desk in the classroom at school.

I kept thinking of Tomoyo. I couldn't even focus on my schoolwork. Before I knew it, it was already time to head home.

I didn't even realize it. I just kept sitting at my desk…thinking. Then Rika walked over, worried. I didn't even notice her at first.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Rika concerned. "Oh…Rika-chan…", I started…my voice was shaky.

Rika did know about Tomoyo's heart surgery. I then looked over at Tomoyo's empty seat. "Sakura-chan…your worried about Tomoyo-chan, right?" asked Rika concerned.

I nodded. "How…is Tomoyo-chan?" asked Rika worriedly, her hand on her chest…because her heart was beating so fast from concern.

"I visited her at the hospital yesterday…she…was not too good", I replied. "She…was very weak…I…think her body might be too weak for the heart surgery!" I cried. "That's what the hospital thinks…the only reason she's weak is because of when she injured her back", I cried.

Rika held my hand. "Sakura-chan…I'm sure she'll be all right", comforted Rika. I was silent. I had a very bad feeling Tomoyo wasn't going to make it.

"I'm going to visit her again tonight…", I said. I then stood up. "Tell Tomoyo-chan that I said I hope everything goes okay…and that I'm thinking about her", said Rika.

I nodded. I sighed and left the school. I walked to Sonomi's house and me and Sonomi drove to the hospital to see how Tomoyo was doing since it was the night before the surgery.

We walked up to the emergency room Tomoyo was in…and saw her resting in the bed. She looked very weak. "Sakura, I'm going to go ask the doctor how healed her back is…please stay with her", said Sonomi. "Okay", I replied.

I walked in and I noticed Tomoyo's eyes were closed. I held her hand. Tomoyo opened her eyes and saw it was me. She smiled weakly. "Sakura-chan…", uttered Tomoyo weakly.

"Tomoyo-chan! How are you feeling sweetie?" I asked softly. Tomoyo's smile faded.

"Sakura-chan…I'm scared", said Tomoyo. I looked in her blue eyes. She looked so terrified. "Tomoyo-chan, it's going to be all right sweetie!" I cried as I held her hand.

Then we saw Sonomi walk in. "Sakura, the doctor said Tomoyo's back is almost healed…but it will still be a risky surgery…", said Sonomi.

Sonomi then walked over to her daughter's side. "Tomoyo sweetheart, listen to me, no matter what I'm going to make sure your going to survive and be all right, okay?" soothed Sonomi as she patted her daughter's hair.

Tomoyo nodded. I could tell Tomoyo was very scared.

"Sakura, the doctor said since the surgery is only a few hours away, you only have a few minutes to stay by Tomoyo's side. Because the surgeons have to get everything ready", said Sonomi. I nodded. "The doctor said you have about 5 minutes…", said Sonomi.

"But…don't you want to spend the last few minutes with Tomoyo-chan…before they start the surgery?" I asked concerned, since Sonomi was Tomoyo's mom.

"Well…maybe we should let Tomoyo decide on who is the last person she wants to see…before she goes into surgery", said Sonomi.

Tomoyo then looked at me. "Sakura-chan…will you stay with me?" asked Tomoyo weakly. I nodded. After Sonomi left the room, I stayed by Tomoyo side. About 2 minutes have passed.

I was holding Tomoyo's small hand. "Tomoyo-chan…I want you to know that…no matter what happens…I'll always be your best friend", I whispered as I squeezed her hand gently.

"I'll always be your best friend too Sakura-chan", uttered Tomoyo weakly. "And…I'll always love you", I said. Tomoyo smiled weakly and sat up a little.

"I'll always love you too Sakura-chan. But…if…I don't make it through the surgery…I'll always be there for you. Possibly your guardian angel", said Tomoyo.

I couldn't take this…I had a sinking feeling that Tomoyo wasn't going to pull through the surgery. I felt tears sparkle in my eyes. "Sakura-chan…please don't cry…it just hurts me to see your cry. But…I don't think I'm going to make it through the surgery. My health and body has been through so much…I don't think it can take anymore", Tomoyo said.

I couldn't hold back my tears. I closed my eyes tight, tears pouring down my face. I carefully hugged Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan!" I cried. Tomoyo patted my hair to comfort me. "Sakura-chan…there's one thing I wish…", started Tomoyo as we let go of each other.

"I wish…that you could be there for me when I'm in surgery…I know that's not possible…but…I'm so scared!" sobbed Tomoyo.

I saw such fear and pain in those eyes of hers. I hugged her again. "Tomoyo-chan…I promise you…it will be all right…I have faith in you", I whispered as I patted her hair.

Then…I saw the doctor walk in. "All right, times up Miss. Kinomoto. You may see Tomoyo tomorrow afternoon or night", said the doctor. I nodded, still holding onto Tomoyo's hand. But…when I went to let go, Tomoyo held it tighter. She was scared.

"Tomoyo-chan…", I started. "Sakura-chan…I'm scared!" cried Tomoyo fearfully. I never once saw such pain and fear in those beautiful blue eyes.

"It's going to be all right Tomoyo-chan…I'm not going to leave you…", I soothed. Tomoyo nodded, her eyes filled with tears and she let go of my hand.

I sighed and took one last look at Tomoyo…and went in the waiting room.

By morning…they began the surgery. I was pacing the waiting room floor. Then I realized something…there is a window people can look through to see how the surgery is going.

I then saw Sonomi come in the waiting room. She was looking in that window to see how the surgery was going. "Sonomi, can I look through that window…to see how things are going?" I asked.

"Well…only parents are allowed to Sakura. But…you wouldn't have to…I got some bad news", said Sonomi as tears sparkled in her eyes. My heart sank.

"Right this second…Tomoyo's heart stopped beating…the surgeon is trying to get it to beat again…but it doesn't look too good", said Sonomi sadly.

The knot in my stomach got very tight.

I couldn't believe it. Right this moment…Tomoyo was fighting between life and death…with no help. I then fell to my knees and started crying and sobbing heavily. "No…please no!" I sobbed.

Sonomi knelt down and held onto me to comfort me. "Shhhh, there may still be a chance she'll survive…but…the chance is very slim", said Sonomi.

I cried and cried for many minutes. Sonomi continued to hold onto me and comfort me. I could tell she was very upset about it too.

Then…we saw the doctor come out. I looked fearfully. "Is my daughter all right?!" cried Sonomi. "Shockingly, we were able to get her heart to beat again. She's fine. Everything went wonderful. The surgery is done and she's going to be just fine. It's a true miracle", said the doctor.

I felt my face light up and I couldn't believe it. It was a true miracle. I started crying with tears of happiness. It was a Christmas miracle.

"When will she be awake?" I asked anxiously. "Surprisingly, it looks like she'll be awake within a few hours", said the doctor.

"Whoa! That's quick!" I said. "We're in shock as well. We didn't expect for her to make such an amazing recovery with how bad her health is", said the doctor.

I felt so happy and overjoyed that my dear Tomoyo-chan was going to be okay. After about 4 hours passed, I saw the doctor come out again.

"Tomoyo is awake. She's VERY weak and a little bit in pain but that is normal. But she can see one person at the moment", said the doctor. "Sonomi, you should go in…you're her mom", I said.

"Well, Tomoyo has been asking and asking for you Sakura", said the doctor. "Oh, okay", I said. I then got something from one of the waiting room chairs I brought with me.

It was a wrapped Christmas gift. I walked in the recovery room and saw Tomoyo looked very weak…her eyes were closed. I guessed she was resting them. I walked up to her. I held her small hand.

"Tomoyo-chan…", I whispered. Tomoyo opened her eyes. She smiled very weakly, but happily.

"Sakura-chan…", she said softy. "Tomoyo-chan…I'm so glad you pulled through the surgery! How are you feeling sweetie?" I asked.

"I'm okay…just a little weak", uttered Tomoyo weakly. Then Tomoyo put her hand on her chest. "Tomoyo-chan, are you in pain?" I asked concerned. "No…it's okay. I am, but the doctor said the scar on my chest is a bit bigger so it will hurt a bit for a few days", said Tomoyo.

I glanced at Tomoyo's chest under her nightgown and noticed the scar was a bit bigger. I then knew the most important thing was that she was all right.

I then pulled out the wrapped gift. "Tomoyo-chan, I….have a Christmas gift for you", I said. Tomoyo then smiled brightly. "Can I open it now Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo. I nodded and pulled out the wrapped gift and helped her open it since she was weak.

After it was opened, Tomoyo saw it was a sewed pink sweater. "I know it's not much Tomoyo-chan…but since you sew so much for me…I wanted to do it for you…and since it's winter…I know that cold air gets to you", I said.

Tomoyo smiled brightly. "Thank you so much Sakura-chan…I love it!", said Tomoyo weakly but happily. "Sakura-chan, can you help me put it on?" asked Tomoyo. I nodded and helped her into the sweater. After it was on, Tomoyo smiled brightly. "Sakura-chan…I love you so much", she said.

"I love you too Tomoyo-chan…", I said. I looked into her blue eyes. She looked much better…I loved to see her happy…even though she was weak. I loved to see her happy.

"Sakura-chan…", said Tomoyo. "Yes?" I asked smiling. "I know that I couldn't be home this Christmas and I know that I can't open all my gifts yet because I'm too weak…but the fact that I survived and the first face I saw when I woke up was you…this is the best Christmas ever", said Tomoyo.

I smiled. "This is the Christmas I ever had too", I said. Tomoyo smiled. But she was so weak, she fell into a deep sleep. I smiled and patted her long thick hair out of her face.

We soon found out from the doctor that Tomoyo's health isn't going to be as bad anymore since she has a new heart.

But…the cold air will still get to her. Plus she'll still get easily sick. But…other then that she'll be fine. I was so happy and glad for Tomoyo.

Tomoyo was going to be released in about a few weeks.

There are also times when I think that I could have lost Tomoyo…I could have lost my whole world! My very best friend! But…at least she's all right. I can't ever imagine losing Tomoyo.

To Be Continued…


	5. Snowy New School Term

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Also, I reveal what happened to Tomoyo's father in this chappie! At least, in my own version!

Sakura and Tomoyo 

Chapter Five

Sakura's Snowy New School Term

A few months have passed and it was already early May. Tomoyo was doing much better. Since she has been released out of the hospital for months, she's been feeling wonderful.

Her beautiful sparkle in her blue eyes were back and she was happier then ever. I was SOOOOO glad to see that Tomoyo was her old self again.

I was walking to my classroom. I kept thinking like someone was watching me or I felt a presence…it kind of felt like a Clow Card.

"A Clow Card?" I asked silently. Then I heard a sudden voice behind me. "Morning Sakura-chan!" said the voice cheerfully.

I jumped I was so surprised. It was Tomoyo. She smiled. "Did I scare you again Sakura-chan?" she asked.

"Yeah…", I said kind of out of breath. "Well, shall we head to class now Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo as she held my hand. I smiled and nodded.

We walked in the classroom.

At break, both Tomoyo and me were outside sitting in the grass. Something was bugging me though…Tomoyo never says anything about her father. Even if Tomoyo's father was still alive…you would think he would have been there at the hospital when Tomoyo had heart surgery.

I then looked at Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan", I started. "Yes?" asked Tomoyo smiling. "What…happened to your father?" I asked.

Tomoyo's smile faded. She looked at me. "Sakura-chan…you know how bad my health was before I got the heart surgery, right?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yes", I replied. "Sakura-chan…I never told you this…but…I've had health problems ever since my birth", said Tomoyo.

I looked at Tomoyo. "Even when…I was first born…I wasn't breathing at first…the doctors were able to get me to breathe…but they explained to my mother that I was a very risky child and would have a lot of health problems", explained Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan…what about your father?" I asked. "My mom married him when she was pregnant with me. But…when she had me in the hospital…when my father found out I was going to have bad health…he…left us", said Tomoyo.

I gasped. "Why? Why would he leave you and your mom? Wasn't he worried about his own daughter!" I cried.

"No…the reason he left was because he didn't want to put up with a kid that has bad health…he never really did love me…", said Tomoyo, as tears sparkled in her blue eyes.

I then hugged Tomoyo to comfort her. "That's horrible!" I cried. "Tomoyo-chan…I didn't know he was that horrible!" I cried as I brushed her tears away with my hand.

After school was over, we both walked home, holding hands. While walking home, we noticed white flakes falling from the air.

"Cherry Blossoms?" asked Tomoyo. Then a strong chilly wind breezed by. "No…it's snow", I said. "But…it's May!" cried Tomoyo shocked.

"We never have snow in May!" I cried confused. Then there was a strong _cold_ breeze. Tomoyo shivered slightly.

"Tomoyo-chan, let's get you home. I'll figure out this snow later…", I said as I helped Tomoyo to her house.

When I went home, by night I was sleeping in my bed. Then I heard a voice. "Sakura!" cried the voice urgently. I opened my eyes and saw a round yellow face. It was Kero.

"Kero-chan, what's up?" I asked tiredly. "Wake up! Look out the window!" cried Kero. I sat up and yawned and looked out my bedroom door.

Then I saw it was a strong blizzard outside. VERY strong. I couldn't even see any other houses. I snapped awake when I felt the presence of a Clow Card.

"Kero-chan, which Clow Card is it?!" I cried. "It's the SNOW card!" said Kero. "It doesn't just make snow, it makes the air and weather VERY cold!" explained Kero. "It's the FREEZE card's cousin!" cried Kero.

Then my cell phone rang. I hesitated for a few seconds. Then I picked it up. "Hello? Kinomoto Residence", I said.

"Sakura-chan…it's me Tomoyo-chan", said Tomoyo on the other line.

"Tomoyo-chan…", I started. "This blizzard…it's a Clow Card, right?" asked Tomoyo.

I sighed. "Yes…it's the SNOW card", I replied. "Okay. I'll meet you behind the library!" said Tomoyo happily. She hung up.

I sighed. "Tomoyo's coming along with us to seal the card, right?" asked Kero. "Yes. I'm so worried Kero-chan…the cold air gets to her!" I cried.

I got dressed into warm clothes and me and Kero were soon behind the library. It was still a heavy blizzard out.

Then we saw Tomoyo walk up. She was already shivering badly.

"Tomoyo-chan, are you cold?" I asked worriedly. "I'll be fine", said Tomoyo. Before we could say anything else, we saw a HUGE avalanche coming right towards us!

"Run!" cried Kero. We began to run…but it was catching up…next thing I saw was snow cover up Tomoyo and Kero…and then nothing.

I was able to dig my way out from under the snow. I then saw Kero fly over to me. "Kero-chan…where's Tomoyo-chan?!" I cried.

"I don't know…", said Kero. I quickly began to dig through the snow…I was digging and digging when I finally began to see long black hair.

I then pulled out…Tomoyo. She was very limp. "Tomoyo-chan!" I cried. I then noticed that she was very cold…cause even though she was unconscious…she was shivering terribly

I felt her forehead…she had a bad fever. "Tomoyo-chan!" I cried shaking her. Then…her eyes opened. "S-Sakura-chan…", uttered Tomoyo weakly.

"Tomoyo-chan…", I said. I then hugged Tomoyo tightly. "Tomoyo-chan…it's okay! It will be all right, I'm here now", I soothed.

Tomoyo looked at me. "Sakura-chan…how did you find me?" asked Tomoyo. "It doesn't matter…the most important thing is that your okay and that we're together", I said.

Then we saw the SNOW card's true form. I had Kero support Tomoyo, while I went to seal the card. "Return to the Guise you were meant to be in! CLOW CARD!!!!" I screamed. It was sealed.

All of the snow was gone. We soon got Tomoyo back to her house…and she was all right.

Even though Tomoyo's health is better…it doesn't really matter how bad or good her health is. She could still get hurt or worse if I keep letting her help me capture the Clow Cards. I then decided that I would tell her she can't help me anymore…because I love her and I can't watch her get hurt or worse.

To Be Continued…


	6. Tomoyo's Lost Voice

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Go easy on me though!

Sakura and Tomoyo

Chapter Six 

Sakura and Tomoyo's Lost Voice

It's already June and Tomoyo was recovered from that incident with the SNOW card. One afternoon I was walking through the school hallways to class when I heard a soft soothing voice singing.

It was Tomoyo, practicing for the school choir. Tomoyo has a beautiful singing voice and she's won many awards. She's in the school choir. There were times when I would listen to her singing and I was so comforted and soothed…I would sometimes fall asleep!

I smiled from hearing it and walked passed the music room, and glanced in. I saw Tomoyo practicing. She was singing that precious song about her and her mother.

I noticed she sang that one a lot.

The next morning, I walked in the classroom at school and saw that Tomoyo wasn't there yet. "I hope she's all right", I said worriedly.

Then I saw her walk in…she looked a little…tired or something. "Tomoyo-chan, are you okay?" I asked concerned. "Yes...my throat just hurts a bit…", said Tomoyo. She then coughed a little.

"Do you think it might be a cold?" I asked worriedly. Before Tomoyo could answer, she put her hand on her throat. "Tomoyo-chan sweetie! How bad is the pain?" I asked worriedly.

"It's not too bad…", said Tomoyo weakly. I put my hand on her forehead, checking for a fever. "You don't have a fever…do you hurt anywhere else?" I asked worriedly.

Tomoyo shook her head.

I was VERY worried…I was hoping it was just a mild cold. But…what if it was lung cancer?! I was so worried.

By the afternoon, Tomoyo and me were walking down the empty hall. Then…I suddenly stopped because I felt the presence of a Clow Card.

"Tomoyo-chan…stay close…a Clow Card is near by", I alerted. Then Tomoyo let out a tiny cry of pain and fell to her knees clutching her throat. She felt a sharp icy pain in her throat as if it was stabbed.

"Tomoyo-chan!" I cried. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a swirl of pink wind fly by and go out the window.

I then held onto Tomoyo to support her. "Tomoyo-chan!" I cried. Tomoyo tried to say my name…but no sound came out.

"You lost…your voice?" I asked. Tomoyo nodded. I looked into the pain in her blue eyes. "Tomoyo-chan…are you still in pain?" I asked. Tomoyo shook her head.

I quickly helped Tomoyo up. "Shhhh, it will be okay Tomoyo-chan…I'm here sweetie", I whispered softly.

Tomoyo's four female bodyguards picked up Tomoyo and took her straight to a doctor.

I was so worried. By night, I went right to Kero to find out what kind of Clow Card it was.

"Kero-chan! Tomoyo-chan lost her voice today…and I felt the presence of a Clow Card…and Tomoyo did have pain earlier and also right before her voice was gone!" I cried.

"Whoa! Calm down Sakura!" said Kero. "What card is it Kero-chan??!?!?!" I cried. "It's…the VOICE card", said Kero.

"It liked Tomoyo's voice and took it", said Kero. I gasped. "There has to be a way we can get it back!" I cried. "Even if there is a way…we have a time limit", said Kero.

"What?!?!" I cried. "By tomorrow at sunset…Tomoyo will have terrible pain…so bad she…might even choke. Then the time limit will be up…meaning that we will never get Tomoyo's voice back", explained Kero.

I couldn't believe it. "Kero-chan…we have to get Tomoyo-chan's voice back…fast!" I cried.

By the next afternoon, I went straight to Tomoyo's house.

I knocked on Tomoyo's bedroom door. Then I walked in. Tomoyo was resting on her bed. She had pink and yellow pajamas on.

"Tomoyo-chan…how are you feeling?" I asked concerned as I sat next to her on the bed. Tomoyo nodded as in saying she's all right.

"Tomoyo-chan…don't worry…we'll get your voice back!" I cried as I held her small hand.

Tomoyo nodded. A few hours passed…it was close to sunset.

I kept thinking and thinking of a card that could get Tomoyo's voice back and seal the VOICE card away.

Then I noticed Tomoyo was clutching her neck, as if her throat hurt. "Tomoyo-chan! Does your throat hurt?" I asked fearfully.

Tomoyo nodded. She gritted her teeth the pain was so bad. I knew that we were running out of time.

'Come on Sakura…think!!!!' I thought to myself.

Then I noticed that Tomoyo was started to choke. "Tomoyo-chan! Breathe!" I cried. I then thought of an idea…the SONG card can lure the VOICE card here and I can seal it and get Tomoyo's voice back.

"Tomoyo-chan, hang in there!" I said. I pulled out my magical staff. The SONG card was released and sure enough, the VOICE card was here.

"Return to the Guise you were Meant to be in! CLOW CARD!!!!!!!" I screamed. It was sealed.

Then I saw a small pink glowing ball appear from the card and it settled into Tomoyo's throat.

"Tomoyo-chan!" I cried worriedly. Tomoyo placed her hand on her neck. "S-Sakura-chan…", said Tomoyo.

I then started to cry with tears of happiness. I ran over and threw my arms around Tomoyo and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so glad!!!" I sobbed. "Sakura-chan…thank you so much", said Tomoyo softly.

I then realized that I couldn't let Tomoyo help me capture the Clow Cards anymore…it was way too dangerous for her and she could have lost her voice forever.

After a few minutes of crying and holding onto each other…I let go of Tomoyo and looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Tomoyo-chan…I have to say something", I started. Tomoyo nodded. "Tomoyo-chan…I'm not saying this because I don't love you…I'm saying this because I have to protect you", I started.

Tomoyo looked at me, clueless. I knew I couldn't let Tomoyo help me capture these cards anymore. All the times she got hurt and now…she could have lost her voice forever.

"Tomoyo-chan…you…can't help me capture the Clow Cards anymore. I still will always love you Tomoyo-chan…and you'll always be my best friend! But…that's just it. I don't want to lose you!" I sobbed, tears pouring down my face.

Tomoyo was silent for a few minutes. But then I felt her pull me into a tight sisterly hug.

"Sakura-chan…please don't cry sweetie…it only hurts me to see you cry", whispered Tomoyo softly. I wiped my eyes and looked in her eyes after we let go of each other.

"If you feel that its too dangerous for me to help…then…I won't help anymore…I don't want to make you worry so much. But…we'll still be best friends, right?" asked Tomoyo.

I nodded. "Of course!" I cried. Tomoyo smiled. "Then…everything will be okay", soothed Tomoyo as she patted my hair.

I smiled and nodded.

But…I knew I did the right thing…even though it was painful. It would have been even more painful if I would have let Tomoyo keep helping me capture the Clow Cards.

But…at least she wasn't sad about it.

To Be Continued…..


	7. Sakura's Dizzy Fever Day

Author's Note: REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!! Go easy on me though! No flames please!

Sakura and Tomoyo Chapter Seven 

Sakura's Dizzy Fever Day

It was a VERY rainy day…the clouds were dark and it was pouring down rain. I was still sleeping in bed…but…I felt horrible. I had a headache and felt a bit light-headed. I also felt very cold…it felt like I was traveling on a high ski mountain and it was a blizzard outside.

"Sakura! It's time to wake up!" said Kero's voice. I struggled badly to open my weak eyes…but in time I did. "Kero-chan…", I uttered weakly. I sat up…my back ached and I felt very weak.

"It's raining today Sakura! So, if your going to school, you better hurry up!" said Kero. Then he looked at me more closely.

"What's wrong Sakura?" asked Kero concerned.

"I feel light-headed…", I said weakly.

Kero placed his tiny yellow paw on my burning hot forehead. "Whoa! You have a high fever!" cried Kero. Then I realized I had to go to school because of that big math test today.

I got up out of bed. "Hey, don't you think you should stay home today and rest?!" cried Kero concerned. "Our class is having a big math test today…so…I can't miss it", I started…but then I was so weak…I nearly fell down off my feet!

But Kero caught me just in time. After I was dressed, I snuck passed my dad and big brother and went off to school.

I walked in the classroom…my vision was even getting blurry.

"Sakura-chan?" asked a voice. I looked and saw it was Tomoyo. I sat down at my desk. "Morning Tomoyo-chan…", I said.

Tomoyo looked worry. "Sakura-chan…you look so pale and shaky!" cried Tomoyo concerned. "Oh…I'm fine…", I started weakly.

Tomoyo looked so worried and concerned. "Sakura-chan…", said Tomoyo worriedly. "Tomoyo-chan…I'm really okay…just a little dizzy, that's all", I said.

Tomoyo still looked really worried. Before the teacher even came in, I was so weak and tired…I fell asleep and nearly fell out of my seat! But…Tomoyo caught me!

"Sakura-chan!" cried Tomoyo concerned. "Tomoyo-chan…", I uttered weakly.

"Sakura-chan…we better get you to the nurse…I can tell you have a fever", said Tomoyo. "I'm fine…", I started weakly. Tomoyo smiled and helped me stand.

"Now, let's go sweetie", said Tomoyo as she helped me out of the classroom.

By the time we arrived to the nurse's office, I was laying on the bed, while the nurse checked to see how high my fever was.

Tomoyo was sitting on a chair beside my bed, she was holding my hand. She looked so worried.

"Well, her fever is VERY high…it would be best to get her home right away", said the nurse. "How bad is it?" asked Tomoyo worriedly.

"Well, if she's not taken home and in bed right away…it's possible she might have to go to the hospital", said the nurse urgently.

Tomoyo gasped. "I'll take her home…she's in safe hands with me", said Tomoyo. After we went to head home, we were holding hands.

"Sakura-chan…are you okay?" asked Tomoyo concerned. "I'm fine…just weak", I replied weakly. I then felt my legs grow shaky…and I fell to my knees.

"Sakura-chan! Sweetie, what's wrong?" asked Tomoyo concerned. "I don't think I can make it the rest of the way…", I uttered weakly.

I felt so weak and tired. Tomoyo then helped me up and she helped me walk back the rest of the way.

Tomoyo and my brother helped me into my pajamas and into bed. "Well, I'll be headed home Sakura-chan…please have your brother call me if something happens", said Tomoyo. I nodded weakly.

But…I really wanted Tomoyo to stay here with me…but I didn't want to trouble her.

"Tomoyo-chan…", I started. "Yes sweetie?" asked Tomoyo.

I was silent...I really wanted her to stay…but I didn't want to trouble her.

"Uh…nothing", I said finally. Tomoyo looked at me worriedly…but nodded and left.

As a few hours passed, my big brother kept coming in to check on me…but my fever still wasn't going down. He decided to go get me medicine and something to eat.

While I was waiting for him…I felt so tired and weak but felt the presence of a Clow Card!

I sat up. "What's wrong?" asked Kero as he flew over to me. "I feel a Clow Card…", I replied weakly.

Kero looked out my bedroom window. "You're right…", Kero started. Then he noticed me get up out of bed. "Hey! You can't get up in your condition!" cried Kero.

I looked out the window and saw a swirl of clouds in the air and heavy rain mixed in with it. "It's the CLOUD card!" said Kero.

I knew I had to seal the card…no matter what. I knew I was very sick, but I didn't care…if I didn't hurry and seal the card, who knows what would happen.

I opened my bedroom window. "Hey Sakura! What on earth are you doing?!?!" cried Kero. "I have to seal it…", I uttered weakly.

"If you go out in your condition, you'll get an even bigger fever!" cried Kero. I sighed and closed my window. "So, you understand, right?" asked Kero.

I wasn't going to give up that easy. "Besides, your brother is coming up with medicine!" pointed out Kero. I then realized of an idea.

I pulled out my Clow Key. "RELEASE!!!" I cried. The key turned into a wand. "Wait a minute!" cried Kero concerned.

I then pulled out the MIRROR card. "Reflect my image and become another me! MIRROR!!!" I cried. Then the MIRROR card appeared and it looked just like me.

It was like a twin sister. "Good. Now MIRROR card, I want you to stay here in bed and try to reason with my big brother that you are me…I'll be back soon…", I said.

"Oh! I have to do something real quickly…", I said. I picked up my cell phone to dial up Tomoyo.

After 5 rings, the answering machine picked up. "Hello Tomoyo-chan, this is Sakura…listen…there's a Clow Card on the lose and Kero-chan and me are out to go seal it. DON'T come because it's TOO dangerous for you…", I said.

I then hung up and Kero and me went out to seal that card.

"Kero-chan, I think I'll have a better chance of sealing the card if I fly", I said. Kero looked at me. "Sakura, that's way too risky with you being sick!" cried Kero.

"Don't worry!" I said. I pulled out the FLY card and wings appeared on my back. I flew up in the air. Heavy rain poured down on me.

My hair was getting soaked from the rain.

Then a strong breeze of wind flew by and I felt so weak I couldn't control my wings to fight it, I was falling. "Sakura!" cried Kero.

Then I felt myself hit the ground on my back…it hurt so bad. "SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!" screamed a voice worriedly.

I looked and saw it was …Tomoyo! "Tomoyo-chan!" I cried. Tomoyo ran over and helped me up. "Sakura-chan, you shouldn't be out sealing a Clow Card, when your so sick! Not to mention in the rain!" cried Tomoyo.

"But…Tomoyo-chan…what are you doing here!? It's too dangerous!" I cried. "I did get your message…but I got worried since your sick!" cried Tomoyo.

I sighed. Then we saw the CLOUD card's true form. "Seal it!" cried Kero. I nodded. I went to seal it.

"Return to the Guise you…", I started…but I started to feel dizzy and weak. My vision even went blurry. I nearly fell but Tomoyo caught me.

"Tomoyo-chan…", I started weakly. "Sakura-chan…", said Tomoyo worriedly.

Tomoyo held onto me to support me to stand. "Return to the Guise you were meant to be in! CLOW CARD!!!" I screamed. It was sealed.

I then felt so weak and tired…I fell to my knees. "Sakura-chan!" cried Tomoyo concerned.

"Tomoyo-chan…why did you come here when its too dangerous for you…?" I asked. "Sakura-chan…its because I was worried! I love you Sakura-chan! Besides…if I wouldn't have come…something bad could have happened to you!" cried Tomoyo as she hugged me.

"I love you too Tomoyo-chan…", I whispered. "Sakura-chan…I know I promised you I wouldn't help you seal the Clow cards…but Sakura-chan…you can't do it alone! From now on…we'll do it…together", said Tomoyo.

I smiled and nodded. Tomoyo helped back home and she got me in dry pajamas since I got wet from the rain.

She gave me medicine. But as hours of the night passed, I was getting worse…my fever was increasing and I was even in pain.

I was so cold, that I was shivering badly. Tomoyo was getting very scared that I wasn't going to make it. "Sakura-chan…", said Tomoyo worriedly.

My breathing was very shallow. Tomoyo checked my pulse and it was very weak. Tomoyo knew I needed heat…fast.

Tomoyo climbed into bed with me and held onto me to give me body heat. She rubbed my back and patted my hair.

As a few minutes passed, I was no longer shivering…in fact I felt very warm and safe in Tomoyo's arms. I opened my eyes and saw Tomoyo's worried face. "Tomoyo-chan…", I uttered weakly. "Sweetie, how are you feeling?" asked Tomoyo worriedly.

"I'm not as cold anymore…", I replied. "Tomoyo-chan…I think I'll be all right because you're here for me", I whispered.

"Sakura-chan…you helped me in so many ways…it's my turn to help you", said Tomoyo softly. I smiled.

After a few days, I was fully recovered and I promised myself and Tomoyo something. No matter what happens…Tomoyo and me will face it together.

To Be Continued…


	8. Final Judgment

Author's Note: This will be the last Clow Card chapter…the rest will be Sakura Card chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Go easy on me though.

Sakura and Tomoyo 

Chapter Eight

Final Clow Card and the Final Judgment

TONS of Clow Cards has been sealed. I was starting to think that it was near the end of sealing the Clow Cards…I was really glad of that because things have been getting very dangerous…with Tomoyo by my side…I worry deeply for her.

Kero was also starting to act on edge about something…this was troubling me badly.

I was in a hurry to get to school one morning because I wanted to see Yukito on my way to school. Plus a week ago we all picked a book to read and I had to turn in my report on the book I read.

After breakfast, I was roller-skating down the street. Cherry Blossom trees were all over the places, making cherry blossoms fall down on the ground like snow.

Then I saw Yukito. "Oh, Sakura-chan!" said Yukito kindly. "Yukito!" I said cheerfully. "You're up early Sakura-chan!" said Yukito.

"I have to turn in that book report at class early today…but your up early too Yukito!" I said cheerfully. Yukito smiled.

"Well, I felt so hungry this morning that I decided to go out to the store to buy some food", said Yukito. "Eating a lot does prove that your healthy!" I said.

"That's right!" said Yukito. "By the way Sakura-chan, I have something for you", said Yukito. He then handed me a little wrapped candy.

"Thank you!" I said happily.

After we talked for a few minutes, I finally made it to school. I walked in my classroom and saw Tomoyo sitting at her desk. "Good morning, Tomoyo-chan!" I said cheerfully.

"Morning Sakura-chan…you look very happy about something!" said Tomoyo smiling. "Yukito gave me candy today!" I said happily.

Tomoyo smiled. "You surely like Yukito!" said Tomoyo. I blushed slightly. "Uh…yeah", I said. Afterwards, I pulled out the thin book I did a report on.

Then I looked over at Tomoyo's desk and saw her book was VERY thick and VERY huge. I gasped.

"Tomoyo-chan…that's a pretty big book!" I said in shock.

"Yes. I love reading pretty big books like this…you should read it some time Sakura-chan", said Tomoyo smiling.

"Uh…I'll try to some time…", I said.

After school, Tomoyo and me decided to go to Twin Bells, a cute toy\craft shop owned by a very nice lady.

We walked up the street and walked in the store. Tomoyo was looking at the plush toys. I was looking at the craft kits.

"Hey Tomoyo-chan, look at this kit!" I said. Tomoyo walked over. It was a kit on a how to sew your own teddy bear.

"You should get it Sakura-chan", said Tomoyo. "Really? It does look cute and also looks like a lot of fun…", I said. "What are you going to get Tomoyo-chan?" I asked.

"This plush kitten", said Tomoyo smiling. "I noticed you really love plush toys!" I said. Tomoyo nodded. "Chiharu got me sucked into collecting them", explained Tomoyo.

"Chiharu has a lot of plush toys!" I said. It was true…Chiharu's bedroom is full of plush toys of all kinds. There on her bed, her dresser, her nightstand…even on the floor!

Finally, after we went home…around late afternoon I was trying to do that teddy bear kit…it was SOOOOOOOOO hard!!!!!

Kero was playing his Angel V.S Devil video game. Of course he's always the angel…but he never won at that game. I admit it's cute with the little angel…but I never understood the fruits in the middle of the screen.

I sometimes ask Kero…and he's so sucked into the game…he doesn't even hear me!

I was almost done sewing the teddy bear's head…then I was done. Then I heard Kero scream. "Lost again, right?" I asked.

Kero sighed. "Yes…I'll never win against that devil!" cried Kero. I smiled. Then I clearly looked at the teddy bear's head.

I was mortified. It didn't look like a bear at all…it looked like KERO!!!!

"Kero-chan…I made a twin brother for you…", I started, very depressed that I couldn't sew it right.

Kero flew over. "Doesn't it look like you?" I asked. "Sakura…that does NOT look like me! I'm much more cooler then THAT!!!" said Kero.

I sighed. Then my cell phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?" I asked depressed. "Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" asked Tomoyo's voice on the other line.

"Tomoyo-chan…I'm fine…but…every time I sew that teddy bear from the kit I got from Twin Bells…it always turns out to look like Kero-chan!" I cried.

Tomoyo giggled.

"Well, at least you can sew Kero-chan! That's a good talent!" said Tomoyo. "Listen Sakura-chan…I was wondering if you and me could take a walk by that shrine?" asked Tomoyo.

"Sure…is anything wrong?" I asked worriedly. "No…I just wanted to take a walk with you Sakura-chan", said Tomoyo. "Okay…I'll be right down", I said.

After I got dressed and went to where the Shrine is, I saw Tomoyo there. "So, Tomoyo-chan…what's up?" I asked.

Then Tomoyo smiled and pulled out her camcorder. "Ok, now Sakura-chan, let's see a new trademark pose!" said Tomoyo happily.

I sighed. Then I saw Kero fly by. "Kero-chan!" I cried "Sakura, I feel a presence...I really strong presence!" cried Kero.

I nodded. I could feel it too. "I feel it too Kero-chan", I said. Then…we heard a loud bang and the ground began to shake violently.

So violently that Tomoyo fell to her knees because she lost balance. Then there was a crack in the earth and the long wide crack was headed straight for Tomoyo!

"Tomoyo-chan!" I cried fearfully as I ran over and helped her up and ran away from the crack in the earth just in time.

"Tomoyo-chan, are you all right?!" I cried worriedly. Tomoyo nodded, looking very scared.

"Kero-chan! What's happening?!" I asked Kero. "It's the EARTHY card! It's creating a massive earthquake!" cried Kero.

I gasped. Then a HUGE mountain-like rock came up from under the ground suddenly, hitting both me and Tomoyo. Tomoyo landed on her back near the trees and I landed on my side. We were not close enough to each other to protect each other!

"Tomoyo-chan!" I cried concerned. "Are you hurt?!" I cried. Tomoyo struggled to get up…her back hurt badly from it hitting the hard ground.

"I'm okay…", started Tomoyo.

I didn't care how dangerous it was, but I ran right over to Tomoyo's side. "Tomoyo-chan…you're in pain…I can tell!" I cried. "I'll be okay…", uttered Tomoyo weakly. Tomoyo then let out a cry of pain. "Tomoyo-chan, let me make sure that your back isn't bleeding, okay?" I said. Tomoyo nodded. I lifted up the back of Tomoyo's sweater a tiny bit…she wasn't bleeding but she was bruised terribly.

Then we saw Kero fly over to us. "Sakura! We have to seal the EARTHY card before someone gets hurt or…killed!" cried Kero urgently.

I nodded. Then Tomoyo and me ran over by the shrine. Then the EARTHY card's true form appeared. It was made of rock…but…it was GIANT!!!!! Enough to kill any size of a person!

Then it was headed right for me and Tomoyo to attack us! "Tomoyo-chan, run!" I cried. She nodded. We were running into the shrine, then I heard Tomoyo scream and she fell.

Her foot was stuck in a stick that was planted into the ground. "Tomoyo-chan!" I cried. I went to rescue her, but another mountain-like rock came up from under the ground and it hit me! I quickly pulled out my sealing staff. "FLY!!!" I screamed.

The FLY card made wings appear on my back. I quickly flew toward where Tomoyo was. Then I heard a sort of loud crack noise and then I saw Tomoyo fly through the air because the EARTHY card attacked her…then she hit the ground on her back.

"Tomoyo-chan!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. I flew over to where she was. "Tomoyo-chan!" I cried. I lifted her up a little. "Tomoyo-chan…where does it hurt?" I asked concerned.

"Sakura-chan…my ankle…", uttered Tomoyo weakly. I looked at Tomoyo's ankle…it was bruised so badly it looked sprained.

"Tomoyo-chan…can you walk?" I asked worriedly. "I'll try…", started Tomoyo. She went to move her leg to get up…but she suddenly let out a cry of pain from the ankle.

"It hurts too much…I can't move!" cried Tomoyo weakly. "Shhhh, it will be all right Tomoyo-chan sweetie…", I soothed.

"Kero-chan!" I cried. Kero flew over. "Kero-chan…stay with Tomoyo-chan…she's hurt badly", I said. "Right! I'll make sure she's safe here!" promised Kero. "Thanks!" I said.

I then faced the EARTHY card. I looked at it furiously. "You hurt my best friend!" I yelled at the EARTHY card.

"You could have killed Tomoyo-chan! She's my whole world!" I screamed at the card. "Since you chose to push it this far with me…then…have it your way!" I screamed.

I clutched my staff madly. I then felt the edges of my body glow pure white. "You may be just a Clow Card…but…NOBODY hurts Tomoyo-chan…" I began. I felt power rising within me.

"IN FRONT OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. I then raised my staff and pulled out the WOOD card. The WOOD card wrapped vines around the EARTHY card.

"Return to the Guise you were meant to be in!!! CLOW CARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. It was sealed.

"Sakura-chan…", uttered Tomoyo weakly. Then Kero came over. "Sakura, that's all! That was the FINAL Clow Card!" Kero said.

"Really?!" I said. "Yes. Sakura…that…was a lot of power you used", said Kero seriously. "I mean…not even Clow Reed ever done something THAT powerful!" said Kero. "I think…it's because the card hurt Tomoyo-chan", I realized.

I then rushed to Tomoyo's side. "Tomoyo-chan…it's okay…the card is sealed…I'm going to get you some help now", I whispered.

Tomoyo nodded, too weak and in too much pain to say anything. Then we saw a bright yellow light surrounding Kero. "Kero-chan?" I asked.

Then giant angel-like wings appeared from his back. Then there was a white light and then it was gone. I looked and saw…not Kero-chan…but a large lion-like beast. It had a gray armor on it's chest with a red circle in the middle. It's wings were huge.

"Who…are you?" I asked clueless. "It's me! Keroberos!" said the beast. I gasped. "What! Kero-chan?! This is what you really look like?!?!" I cried.

"Yep!" replied Kero. He even had pure golden eyes. "Wow!" I said. "But…we can talk about it later Kero-chan…Tomoyo-chan is in bad shape…she's hurt!" I cried.

"You won't be leaving anytime soon", came a woman voice. We looked and saw it was Miss. Mizuki. "What?! Miss. Mizuki!" I cried.

"The Final Judgment is coming closer with each passing second…", said Miss. Mizuki. "But…Tomoyo-chan needs help…fast!" I cried.

I didn't even think or care about this Final Judgment…Tomoyo was hurt badly…the only thing I cared about was getting Tomoyo medical help.

Miss. Mizuki then pulled out a first aid kit. "This should help Tomoyo", said Miss Mizuki. We put a cast around Tomoyo's ankle and put pain cream on her back…and also gave her pain pills.

"Now, the Final Judgment is about to begin", said Miss Mizuki. Then we saw Yukito. "Yukito!?" I cried.

Then we saw giant angel-like wings appear on his back…just like Kero's. Then there was a bright white light. Then…the light was gone.

The tall person standing there was not Yukito…he had giant wings and VERY long hair and looked very different.

Then Keroberos walked up. "Long time, no see…Yue", said Kero. "Who's that!?" I asked. "Yue…the second guardian of the Clow Cards", explained Keroberos.

"Huh? But…where's Yukito!?" I asked totally confused. "Yukito is Yue", explained Miss. Mizuki. I gasped. I was completely confused!

"Wait Kero-chan! I collected all of the Clow Cards! What is the Final Judgment!" I asked anxiously. "The Final Judgment is to prove you're worthy of becoming the new master of the Clow Cards", said Yue suddenly.

"However, I'm very surprised…this little girl released the Clow Cards and captured them all by herself?" asked Yue.

"She had help from me and her best friend…Tomoyo", explained Kero. "Even though she had help from you…and you were still in your small form. And also help from a person with no magical powers…I'm VERY shocked that this girl was able to pull it off", said Yue.

"Honestly, I don't know how a person with no magical powers can even help someone capture Clow Cards…", said Yue meanly as he eyed the very weak Tomoyo, who was being supported by Miss. Mizuki.

Tomoyo then looked rather guilty that she couldn't help me much while sealing the cards. "It is true…most of the time…Sakura-chan helped me", whispered Tomoyo sadly.

"Pathetic girl", snapped Yue to Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked very guilty and hurt. I then got bold and angry.

"Look Yue! It's not Tomoyo-chan's fault she couldn't help me out much! Tomoyo-chan…has had a really tough life when it comes to her health!!! Besides…", I said. I then looked at Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan did help me a lot…just like I helped her…we helped each other!" I said. "Still…its worthless to go through with Final Judgment with someone who is just a kid", snapped Yue.

"No! I have faith in Sakura! I've seen more then you Yue!" yelled Keroberos. "I see you still go easy on the little brats", snapped Yue to Kero. "And I see your still your cold-hearted self", snapped Keroberos.

Yue then looked at me in the eyes. "Let the Final Judgment begin", said Yue. "Now girl…follow me to the top of Tokyo Tower", commanded Yue.

I went to follow him…but then I felt someone hold my hand. "Huh?" I asked. It was Tomoyo. "Sakura-chan…please…be careful!" cried Tomoyo.

"I will be careful Tomoyo-chan…I promise I'll come back to you", I said. "Sakura-chan…I love you…and I can't stand to watch you get hurt!" sobbed Tomoyo.

I knelt down and hugged my best friend tightly. "Shhhh, it's okay Tomoyo-chan…I'll be all right and as soon as this is over…everything will be okay…I love you Tomoyo-chan", I said softly.

We let go of each other. I smiled and followed the impatient Yue to the top of Tokyo Tower.

Once there, something was really bugging me though…what if we had to battle each other? I don't care if I hurt Yue…but…I don't want to hurt Yukito!

"Now, you may use all of the Clow Cards…to defeat me. Once you do…you'll win", said Yue.

"But…I don't want to hurt Yukito! Forget it! I won't battle you!" I cried. Yue then shot a power at me and it hit me and I flew across the tower and nearly fell off the edge.

Tomoyo could see that happen. "Sakura-chan!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Tomoyo fearfully. It really hurt when Yue hit me with that power…but…the real pain was thinking of how scared and worried Tomoyo was.

Then Yue went to shoot sharp crystals at me. "FLY CARD!!!!" I yelled. Wings appeared on my back and I flew up in the air.

I was flying on the side of Tokyo tower…then I saw Yue flying right next to me. Then…he shot a strong power at me…I fell on the tower on my back. I let out a cry of pain.

Then Yue shot VERY sharp crystals at me….when it hit me it felt like I was being ripped in pieces…slowly.

"AHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed from the pain it was so bad.

Tomoyo saw me getting hurt…she couldn't take this anymore. "SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!" screamed Tomoyo as she ran for the tower.

I saw her down there running toward the tower. "NO! Tomoyo-chan, don't come here! Yue will hurt you too!" I cried. Tomoyo stopped running but still stood there.

"Sakura-chan…I can't take this anymore though…what if…what if…Yue…k-k-kills you!!!!" sobbed Tomoyo. I looked at her from the long high distance. Even though I was high up…I could still see the pain and fear in Tomoyo's blue eyes.

Then I felt vines wrap around me…they pulled me up in the air facing Yue.

"Looks like it's over for you girl", snapped Yue. "You've failed", said Yue. "Wait!" I cried. "What…will happen if I fail?!?" I cried.

"Everyone who had something to do with the Clow Cards…will forget to love each other forever. They won't even know what love is", explained Yue.

I gasped. "E-Even me?" I asked. "Yes", said Yue. 'No…if…everyone forgets…what love is…then Tomoyo-chan and me…will no longer be best friends…we won't even be close!' I thought. I then thought of Tomoyo…how loveable and sweet and kind she is…and how much she loves me.

"No!" I yelled. "I will not let you make me stop loving…", I started. I began to fight the vines and also started to be able to get lose a bit. "TOMOYO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!" I finished my sentence loud and clearly.

Yue looked at me. "How stupid can you get girl?! Life isn't always easy! You're going to have to give up that helpless weak Tomoyo someday", snapped Yue.

I felt my blood boiling with anger. Then Yue made the vines grow tighter on me. "As for you…you can just say goodbye to the world", said Yue. The vines grew tighter and tighter…it started to choke me…I couldn't inhale any air at all.

'This is it…I failed everyone', I thought. But then…I thought of Tomoyo…I thought of how scared and worried she must be. I also thought of what it would be like if the world lived without love.

The beautiful image of Tomoyo appeared in my mind…I saw in my mind…me running over to her. She was standing under a Cherry Blossom tree. I ran over and threw my arms around her fragile body.

I then opened my eyes and with my arms and legs, released myself from the vines and broke everyone of them.

"Impossible!" cried Yue. I took deeps breaths for a minute from almost being choked. Then I held my staff.

"The world would be too sad without love! It would be horrible for everyone! Tomoyo-chan and me love each other more then the world itself! I'm NOT going to let you take that away!" I yelled.

I then held my staff. "Tomoyo-chan and me will always be best friends…and we'll face everything…TOGETHER!!!!" I screamed. Then the end of my staff glowed pure white.

"What is this?!" cried Yue.

"What's happening?!" cried Keroberos down from the tower. "A new power", said Miss. Mizuki. Tomoyo was silent…she heard every touching word I said about both her and me.

Then the end of my staff was a bright yellow star. My own true star power. "WINDY!!!" I cried. The WINDY card trapped Yue.

Yue looked like he was pouting while trapped in WINDY'S spell. But I walked over to him. "Yue…you loved Clow Reed very much, right?" I asked.

Yue looked up. He nodded. "It's the same love that is in Tomoyo-chan's heart and my heart. I can understand how you loved Clow Reed", I said truthfully.

"Because…I love Tomoyo-chan very much…she's my best friend and cousin…but…for some reason we are very close so that's how I created a new power. And that's how I defeated you", I said. "Because…if I would have failed…like you said, there would be no more love", I said. "So, it would be too sad for me to lose my love for Tomoyo-chan", I said.

"I'm not very powerful like Clow Reed…and I'm only 11-years-old…but…I'll do my best!" I said smiling.

"So, what do you say?" I said. Yue looked at me. Yue sighed and stood up. "The Final Judgment is over. I, Yue, chose Sakura, as our new master", said Yue.

Then I magical was transported out of the tower and to where Tomoyo, Miss. Mizuki and Kero was.

I looked around. Then I heard a voice…one I'll never forget. "Sakura-chan!" cried the voice.

I looked and saw Tomoyo running toward me. I felt happy tears pour down my face. "Tomoyo-chan!!!!!" I cried as I ran over to my beloved best friend and cousin.

We both held each other hands and were spinning in a circle. But I was so happy and cheerful…I didn't know how hard I was spinning Tomoyo.

I was spinning so hard that she lost grip on my hands and fell down. "Tomoyo-chan! I'm sorry! Are you okay?!" I asked worriedly.

Tomoyo smiled. "Yep. I'm fine Sakura-chan! I feel great to know that your okay!" Tomoyo said smiling. She smiled very gently at me…a smile I never saw on her face before, it looked like she was telling me she's very happy that we're together and happy.

I smiled back. We soon walked back home, holding hands.

Author's Note: Done! Don't go away…there's going to be a sequel! PLEASE REVIEW ALREADY! Sheesh! Thanks and no flames!


End file.
